The Past Always Comes Back
by LatinSpaceAngel
Summary: Snape comes face-to-face with someone from his past. In order to make peace and attempt at happiness he confronts his past and tries to make amends for love lost. (please R&R!)
1. A Chance Encounter

This is my first Snape story so I would appreciate any input. As you can imagine Snape and any of the HP characters do not belong to me, but Kio does. This is rated R in case future chapters get too hot to handle for normal PG. So enjoy and don't forget to review, because if you like it, then I'll write more. Special thanks to Morning Fey for inspiring me and encouraging me!

* * *

Kionora Verales stood in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, her moneybag hanging from the sash tied around her robes. She would begin working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a few days. She was to be the new Muggle Studies professor due to having extensive knowledge of Muggles and their practices, for her own family was half Muggle and she had worked in Muggle Relations back home in Spain. This was not her first time in London. She had come here as a young girl to work at the British Ministry as a paper-pusher for the Muggle Relations Department and to improve on her English. She had met with her mother's old friend, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Minerva had helped her find a place to live while she had been studying here, and now, thankfully to her and Professor Dumbledore, her associate, she had a job at the prestigious school. After working at the Ministry she had studied at a Muggle university majoring in teaching and taking minors in psychology, astronomy, communications, and history. She wanted to be a well-rounded student as well as a well-rounded professor. She would leave for Hogwarts on the Express in a few days. Right now, however she wondered what to do. She had just taken some more money from her new vault as she had to transfer all her funds from the Gringotts in Spain, and she was a bit undecided as to where to go next. "Maybe some ice cream, or perhaps go and get those new robes I was thinking about," she thought to herself as she started descending the steps of the bank. She had her head down as she walked thoughtfully, skillfully weaving through the shoppers, when someone bumped into her from the right side, sending her stumbling onto the cobblestones.

"Excuse me!" she looked up angrily as she took in the black robes, greasy hair, hawk nose and dark, piercing eyes of the man who slammed into her and she gasped, eyes widening and she spoke the name of a man she hadn't spoken in seventeen years, "Severus Snape." He was a man she hoped not to see, nor hear from ever again, not after what had transpired between them, not after what was said and what was done. He looked down at her, seemingly with no recognition, but then again she hadn't expected any, and his voice was a bit shaky when he held out his hand to help her up.

"Excuse me. Let me help you up, madam," his eyes looking about as he spoke to her. She ignored his hand and stood up, brushing off her robes. She glared at him, and, without a by your leave, headed off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Severus watched her go off. Rather than that awful display he had wanted to take her into his arms and ask her forgiveness. Instead he shrugged her off as another stranger, knowing that the Dark Lord's spies were everywhere and that he could not show any kind of weakness. He had been in Knockturn Alley, buying some hard-to-find ingredients for his NEWT Potions classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These ingredients are not for inexperienced handlers, which is why they were not for the normal bunch of dungbrains he had as students, but for a more gifted group. He shook his head, wondering what she was doing back in London. The last he had heard she was in Spain, working for their Ministry of Magic. He had given up trying to contact her to apologize for his past mistakes, and for wishing to make relations better between the two of them. "I never should have let her go, but there was no way that she would be safe," he thought to himself as he watched her retreating form. He shook his head and headed into the Leaky Cauldron, ordering a simple gin and tonic as he sat down, remembering this woman, this lost love….

He had met her when she was interning at the Ministry of Magic in 1982, practicing her English, and he had fallen for her at first sight. Her olive-colored skin, and large, clear green eyes, a sharp contrast to his palor and dark beetle eyes. He had seen her eating outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, her nose in a book called _Obras de Miguel Cervantes Saavedra_. He didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that he needed to meet her. He walked over to Fortescue's and took a seat at a table nearby, his greasy hair falling over his eyes and he pushed it back impatiently, watching her from behind the menu. He ordered a scoop of ice cream, not really paying much attention to the flavor, only watching the beautiful girl before him. She read silently, her eyes moving over the pages as her hot fudge sundae was forgotten and pooled into a thick, congealed soup in its bowl. He smirked as he noticed this, and taking a large breath for courage, he called over to her,

"Excuse me, miss. Your ice cream is melting." She raised her glorious green eyes in his direction They were large, luminous, framed by long, dark eyelashes, her thinly arched, graceful eyebrows raising in confusion as she looked first at him, then at the bowl and she let out a golden peal of laughter. "Yes, I guess it is," she spoke in a husky, slightly accented voice, "gracias." She smiled at him and he thought his heart would burst from his chest. He smiled back a bit crookedly, not used to actually smiling to anyone, and thanked Fortescue as he placed his dish of mint macadamia chocolate chip on the table before him, before looking back at her. She smiled and with a slight swish of her royal blue robes, stood, closed her book and made her way over to his table.

Hello. My name is Kionora Verales." She held out a small, olive-colored, slender-fingered hand to him for shaking. A wave of chivalry swept over him and, instead of merely shaking it, he stood, took her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Severus Snape, it is nice to make your acquaintance," he replied softly before letting her hand go and sitting back down. She smiled at him, then looked at her watch and gasped,

"Oh my goodness, I need to get back to work! It was very nice to meet you, Severus Snape. I hope to see you around sometime" That said she placed some money on the table for Fortescue and headed off in the direction of the Ministry of Magic. He had watched her go, long, black hair streaming behind her as she weaved her way through the crowd…..

With a sigh he brought himself back to the present as he sipped his gin and tonic, his small, black eyes wandering about the Leaky Cauldron's patrons, observing them without interest, lost in his own thoughts.

Kionora shook with anger as she looked at the robes on the hangers. "How could he just brush me off like some stranger? What else did I expect? I had hoped not to see him, but that was wishful thinking," she thought to herself as she picked out some camouflage-green robes and held the color up against her skin, nodding in satisfaction, draping them over her arm, and continuing her perusal. "At least I will be done in London in a few days. If I'm lucky I will not see him again." With that small comfort in mind she continued looking, and ended up buying those camouflage-green robes along with some midnight blue ones, some dark gray ones, and some deep violet ones. Her money bag considerably lighter, and in a better mood she headed back to her room to do some reading, and pack her new robes into her trunk.


	2. A New Friend Approaching Hogwarts

Kio is mine, none of the others are... sigh Special thanks again to Morning Fey for your encouragement. I hope you like this one.

* * *

Standing at Platform 9 ¾ in her cranberry-colored robes, her black hair tied in braid down her back, Kio looked around at what were to be her future students. They were bustling about; some very scared-looking young ones clung to their mothers and fathers as if for dear life, while the older ones looked bored or annoyed with their parents' admonitions and cries to "be careful" and "don't eat too many sweets!" She smiled and stepped onto the train her snow owl, Dante, was sleeping peacefully in his cage. She took an empty compartment and rested Dante's cage on the shelf above her seat, slipping some owl treats into it before settling into her own seat, her black leather knapsack next to her. She watched the students get on the train as it blew its final whistle. Her eyes caught a family of bright red-haired people, a tall boy with glasses and an unruly mop of dark hair, and a lovely young girl with long, bushy hair. The mother was waving hugging two of her children, a tall lanky boy, and young girl, slightly younger than the boy, then the other two young people, before they headed into the train. "Hmm… future students. An interesting bunch," she thought to herself as she dug into her knapsack, taking out a book and beginning to read as the train moved away from the station. A knock on her compartment door brought her gaze upward, and it rested on a tall, large, black man. "He looks a little bit like Bubbles from the Muggle movie 'Lilo & Stitch'," she thought as she smiled up at him,

"Yes?" He smiled at her and asked in a noticeable British accent,

"Excuse me, would you mind if I shared this compartment with you? The others are occupied with students and I would rather get some time to myself, or at least with another adult, before I have to face the students every day for the next year." His voice was strong, but it was quiet as he spoke to her. She nodded,

"Go right ahead. I would be lying if I said I would not enjoy the company. I am Kionora Verales, new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts." She extended her hand to him once he was done putting his trunk on the shelf and strapping it there. He shook it warmly the hoop at his ear flickering a bit of light as he moved his head,

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. It is very nice to meet you, Kionora Verales." He settled into his seat, watching her with a friendly grin. She smiled,

"You can call me Kio, Señor Shacklebolt." Her Spanish accent came through as she spoke, though her English was quite good. He laughed a loud laugh,

"Then you can call me Kingsley, Kio, " he chuckled merrily, a twinkle in his dark eyes. She nodded and soon they began to talk over their various experiences in the wizarding community, where they grew up, and the similarities and differences between the Spanish community and the British community. They paused only to buy some pumpkin pasties and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from the trolley lady before continuing an animated and cheery conversation. Kio liked this man easily. He was very easygoing and she was impressed with his work as an Auror. It made sense that Dumbledore would want an Auror at Hogwarts now that Voldemort was back to his old tricks. She told him about going to a Muggle University and growing up in a family with Muggles. He listened attentively and before they knew it, they had reached the Hogsmeade Station and it was time to get off the train. She reached up and took Dante's cage from its perch, and at his gesture, walked out of the compartment first. He motioned that they share a carriage, ignoring the curious looks from the students, waving to Hagrid as he pointed them in the direction of the carriages. In a token of gentlemanly manners, Kingsley offered his hand to her, helping her into the carriage, then climbed in himself. The carriage sped toward the school and they continued their conversation. Once they reached the school, she placed her cage on top of the trunks already piled into the foyer and looked up to see Minerva waiting for them. She stepped forward and gave the formidable witch a hug,

"¿Como estas, Minerva?" she asked with a smile. Professor McGonagall hugged her back,

"I'm just fine, dear. I am glad to see you doing well, and I am very happy you are here." She then turned and greeted Kingsley. After the salutations, she led them into the Great Hall by the back way, emerging at the staff table, then with an encouraging smile she left to tend to the first-years. With a grin, Kingsley and Kio took their seats, one at each end, Kio sitting between McGonagall, or where McGonagall would sit, and Madam Hooch, while Kingsley sat between Professor Vector and…. She gasped as she looked into the very eyes that she had seen in London a few days before. Eyes she knew could hold incredible passion, intense love, or extreme anger. Quickly she looked away, biting her lip, and put on her brave face, looking ahead at the students coming in. He worked here! Here of all places! She had thought she could escape him, that she would not have to see him again. Now, he would be a constant presence! Her thoughts were panicked as she watched the first-years enter, "Dear heavens above, what is going to happen now?"


	3. Introductions

Kio, and only Kio, is mine, everyone else isn't. too bad…. **Sigh** oh and btw, yes Hogwarts is in Scotland, if anyone doubts this, check out the Harry Potter Lexicon in the Hogwarts FAQs. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Severus looked up as the new teachers walked in. He knew Shacklebolt was to be this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and nodded to him as he turned in his direction, then his eyes grew wide as he saw who walked in behind Shacklebolt. Merlin's beard! What is _she _doing here? He watched her, his face turning into a stone mask that hid his inner turmoil. No one else here, except perhaps McGonagall and Dumbledore, knew of their past, and he'd be damned to hell if anyone else was going to find out! He watched as she looked at him, her own eyes widening, then turning away. He saw she put on her own mask of bravery. Oh, how he knew her! She hadn't changed one bit in the time they were apart that was for certain!

He heard the front doors to the Great Hall open and turned his attention with a leer of intimidation toward the new first years. He listened as the hat sang its song, once again talking about unity within the houses. As long as prats like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came to this school there could never be harmony between the houses. Oh sure, he had to put up with them because they were in his house, and their parents were Death Eaters, but he never truly liked them. Malfoy, in particular, was as insufferable as his father, but one must keep his wits about, for the Dark Lord's spies were everywhere. He sat in silence through the sorting ceremony, watching as students were sorted into his house, Gryffindor house, Ravenclaw House, and Hufflepuff House. After it was completed he turned to Dumbledore, who stood in elaborate red robes, as he held his hands up for silence. Soon enough the Hall quieted, and he began,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! We have two new professors this year. Please give a warm welcome to Professors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Kionora Verales." Kio and Kingsley stood, smiling to the students as they clapped. Dumbledore continued on after the applause,

"Professor Shacklebolt will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Professor Verales will take the place of Professor Dimsby, our Muggle Studies professor. I hope you will treat them both with the same respect as your other professors, and make them feel a part of our Hogwarts family. There are other announcements, but those can wait. Let's eat!" Amidst the loud cheers and whistles plates teeming with food appeared on the tables, including the staff table as Dumbledore, Kio, and Kingsley all sat down.

Severus took some food onto his plate, and began to eat, but he hardly tasted it as he mulled over what he had just heard. Muggle studies professor, eh? Well, she certainly knew a lot about Muggles and their lifestyles, this he knew for a fact. He sat in silence as he ate, barely listening to Vector and Shacklebolt's discussion on some of the more recent discoveries on using arthimancy to cure illnesses. Instead, his thoughts wandered to Kio. He took a quick glance at her, watching her animated discussion with Hooch and McGonagall. She was deliberately avoiding looking at him, he could tell by the slight set of her jaw as she laughed and ate. Anyone who didn't know her as well as he did, who didn't know her body, or her mind as well as he did would not be able to detect it. No, he knew she was avoiding him, and at the moment, he would be more than happy to comply, at least until after dinner. Muttering "excuse me" he stood and headed out the back way, heading to his chambers.

Kio laughed and ate, exchanging news with Minerva and Hooch, though her jaw was slightly set, imperceptible to all but those who knew her well. She was avoiding Severus, that much was obvious to anyone who was aware of their history. The rest of dinner passed in a blur with Dumbledore making the usual start-of-term announcements then everyone was ordered to their dormitories and the teacher to their chambers. After waving goodnight to Kingsley Kio followed Minerva to her new chambers, at the base of the north tower. She hugged Minerva goodnight and studied the room as Minerva made her way out. Her own classroom was across the hall and her office outside her chambers. Her bed was large, cherry wood, and canopied, the drapes a deep green color that contrasted nicely with the reddish hue of the wood. Her room also boasted a large dresser, a vanity table, two night tables, and bookshelves lined the walls, all the same type of wood. There was a large brown leather and iron trunk at the end of her bed, and a deep green velvet armchair next to a tall reading lamp. The sheets on the bed were patterned with hunter green and deep wine vertical stripes. The pillows had either green or wine pillowcases and there were some decorative ones in wine or green velvet with the golden tassels at the ends. Weary after a long day of travel and having her nerves frazzled by seeing Severus again she took out some silk pajamas and vowing to herself that she'd unpack tomorrow, she pulled back her blankets, climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Late Night Visit

Chapter IV 

            _She lay in his arms, a soft smile on her face, listening to his heartbeat. He lay with his arm around her, eyes closed in bliss and peace as they basked in the afterglow after an intense session of lovemaking. His fingers idly trailed down her arm and over the curve of her hip._

_            "My Kio. I love you, my Spanish princess," he murmured softly into her hair. Kionora smiled up at him, _

_"And I love you, Severus, always." She leaned up to kiss him and the passion reawakened, sending them sucking, nibbling, licking, and loving to the rhythm of their pounding hearts…_

Kio awoke to the sound of knocking at her door. 

"Rayos! Go away!" The knocking continued. She groaned, and muttering "lumos" she found her wand, looking at her watch. Who in hells was knocking on her door at 3:30 in the morning? The knocking grew louder and she tossed her blankets aside grumbling, "Alright, alright!  I'm coming! Caramba!" Reaching for her robe, she let out a muffled curse as she stubbed her toe on the bedpost. Stumbling she pulled her robe tightly around her.  Rubbing her eyes, she turned the knob and pulled open the door.

            "Severus? What are you doing here?" His intense dark eyes just took her in, eyeing her disheveled look, flushed face, and luminous eyes, even in the dark. Without words or warning, he took Kio up in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Capturing her lips in his, the loneliness of the years without her increased the heat of his kiss tenfold, taking her breath away. Years of solitude and surprise made her freeze then return his kiss. For a few moments the only sounds heard in the room were the gentle nibbles and lips sliding together, until she remembered where she was and whom she was with. With frustration and an angry cry she broke the kiss and pushed him away, touching her lips with trembling fingers. A look of fury crossed her beautiful features, her hand rose and connected in a resounding SMACK! across his face.

            "How dare you!" Her eyes flashing in anger, her cheeks flushed she steps back from him, balling her stinging hand into a fist, the other at her waist. He just stared at her, eyes widened in shock, the hand mark bright red on his cheek.

            Suddenly his eyes turned furious, and, turning on his heel, he wrenched open the door, headed out, slamming the door behind him. This time it was Kio's turn to be shocked. She stared at the closed door, half of her wanting to go chasing after him, to apologize, the other half wanting to crawl into her bed and cry.  The latter half won, and with trembling legs, she crawled into her bed, tears falling down her cheeks, sobbing quietly until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"That confounding woman!" Severus fumed as he walked back to his chambers. All he had wanted was to…. What had he wanted? To apologize for hurting her? To undo the wrongs of the past? Or simply to feel her warm body against his, to re-ignite the flame that they had held, the flame that had never really died for him. What had he gotten instead? A five-fingered reminder of his stupidity, and hurt pride.  Did he really think that she would forget? "Ahh, but she did forget for a few moments." He thought to himself with a smug smile. He remembered her immediate response. She hadn't pulled away so quickly as he might have thought. Perhaps the flame was still there, small, hidden, but not extinguished. He never thought he would see her again, that he would get the chance to make it up to her, to explain himself. Now he had it. "… And I will be damned to bloody hell if I don't take it" he muttered to himself as he entered his chambers. Changing into his sleepwear, he slipped under the covers of his bed, extinguishing the candle by his bedside, careful not to sleep on his stinging cheek.

Sorry for taking so long, life gets busier now, thanks to those of you who read and review. Please keep the reviews coming! That's what makes me a better writer after all.


	5. First Day Events and Office Hours

"Welcome to Muggle Studies, everyone. As you know from last night, I am Professor Kionora Verales. I am taking the place of Professor Dimsby. Now, can anyone tell me where he left off at the end of last term?" Immediately a hand shot up. "Yes, Miss…" her eyes went to the busy-haired, female Gryffindor seated in the second row.

"Granger, Professor. Hermione Granger, and Professor Dimsby had been covering airplanes and jets. We learned what makes them fly without magic and what kind of fuel they use." Kio nodded with a smile,

"Alright, excellent. Thank you, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." She then turned to the entire class speaking clearly, "We are going to go more in depth with airplanes this term, class. This will be followed by another aeronautical wonder, the space shuttle. We will learn about the Muggles, their space race, and how it all started. We will also cover some of the Muggle military, and the usage of satellites. This term will be spent 'in the air' so to speak." She grinned at her students, flicking her wand toward the chalkboard, white-silver writing appearing upon it. "Please, copy your syllabus as it appears on the board, then open your books to page two hundred sixty-three, which covers the first flight of some American Muggles called the Wright Brothers. For your assignment you will write a foot and a half of parchment on the first flight and how it affected the laws of flight that Muggles use, among them one called the Law of Aerodynamics, but you don't need to get too technical. Also, please include how it affected the brooms we use today, if at all. I'll be here at my desk if you have any questions."  With that she sat at her desk, quill in hand, writing her lessons out for the rest of the week. For a while the only sounds heard were the rustling of pages and the scratching of the quills. At the dismissal bell she waved goodbye at her students, welcoming the new batch thereafter. The rest of the day's classes were similar in fashion: she welcomed them, asked where the previous professor had left off, collected summer assignments if there were any, introduced the term's subject, instructed them to write down their syllabus, followed by reading and their assignments.

            She was so busy with her classes that she hadn't given the previous night any thought… at least not until dinner. She had not seen Severus at lunch, having decided to take a siesta instead. She had just sat down between Kingsley and Minerva, hearing about their first day experiences when she caught sight of Severus. Suddenly the previous night came rushing back to her. She grew pale as she could faintly detect her handprint on his cheek. He caught her gaze and scowled, his eyes boring into hers. "Tonight I will go to his office and see what last night was all about. And to stop this foolishness before it goes any further." She tore her gaze away from him and forced herself to eat in a nonchalant manner. The food tasted like ashes in her mouth. She smiled and laughed whenever it was appropriate, but her thoughts were on what was to come.

            Severus looked up to the sound of knocking at his door.

            "Come in." He placed the rolls of parchment he was correcting into a desk drawer, his eyes registering surprise when he saw it wasn't a student, as he first thought.

            "Professor Verales. What brings you to my office this evening?" he calmly drawled, a look of cold fury glowing in his dark eyes, reminding her that last night's events were not forgotten either.

            "Severus, ... I… I just… wished to know what you were doing knocking at my door at 3:30 in the morning!" she finished, her eyes glowering coldly. "Two could play this game," she thought to herself. He sat back, hands folded on his desk. Deliberately avoiding her question he looked up to her face,

            "Would you like some Merlot?" She just gaped at him and nodded numbly. He stood, gesturing for her to take a seat while he poured the wine. She just sat collecting her thoughts and her will, trying to ignore the spicy scent of his aftershave… the way his long fingers held the wineglasses as he placed one before her, the same fingers that had teased and sweetly tortured her. Oh, how she remembered those fingers!  She felt her cheeks begin to flush, and the faintly familiar ache arose in her womb.

            "It has been a long time, Kio," She heard him say softly. Nodding, she closed her eyes to gain control of her emotions (among other things!).

            "Why did you return? I was so sure you never wanted to see me again." His eyes studied her as he sipped his wine. Angrily, she opened her eyes,

            "You are right, and I still don't! Don't be so presumptuous and fucking cocksure that I came back for the likes of you, Severus Snape!" She stood, trembling with anger, her wine untouched.

            "Why did you come to my chambers last night?" She repeated angrily,

            "Did you think that the years had softened my heart? Erased my memory? That I had forgiven you?" She let out a mirthless laugh,

            "Don't you even begin to entertain such a notion!" Turning on her heel, she made her way to the door. Pausing, she turned to him her green eyes blazing,

            "Don't you _ever _do that again! Don't you _touch_ me ever again! You try that stunt again and I'll hex you into next year!" With that she attempted to turn the knob, but to her dismay it didn't budge! He had put a locking charm on the door! She turned angrily to face him, finding herself looking at his chest. He had gotten up so quietly that she hadn't heard him come behind her. His eyes bore down on hers.

            "You mean this stunt?" He grasped her hands in his and held them up over her head, pressing her body against the door with his own, dipping his head to kiss her. She struggled and fought against him as his tongue pried her tightly pressed lips apart, but his searing kiss made her melt, igniting the long dormant flame within her, melting her icy core to hot liquid metal. She began to bend to him, his lips reclaiming her. She stopped struggling, kissing him back. Finding her compliant, he picked her up, carrying her to his desk and seating her upon it. She clung to him, kissing him hungrily.

            Delighting in his small victory he kissed her passionately, his hands running down her shoulders, arms, and over her chest to her waist, around to her back to undo the clasp to her robe. She offered no resistance, yielding herself to him. Suddenly, his left forearm burned, and he abruptly pulled away from her,

            "I must go, Kio," he murmured, grasping his arm as if in pain. She looked at him confused, then a hot fury swept across her face as she realized what he meant.

            "Still doing his bidding, Severus? Still hurting others, I see. You selfish, arrogant prat!" She shoved him hard from her, "Don't you ever come near me again, Severus Snape. I mean it this time!" She stalked toward the door. Finding it easy to open she gave him a last look of anger, hurt, and great sadness. It was the same look she had given him when he had betrayed her.

            "_I hate you_." She slammed the door behind her. Through her tirade he had just looked at her, his gaze one of pain and regret. After she left he just stared at the door, the words sinking in, stabbing his formerly cold heart. He still loved her. He had never stopped loving her, not even when she told him she was half-Muggle, not when she had turned him away even after he had stayed by her bed at St. Mungo's, and not even now when she hated him.

            He hadn't wanted to do what he did, say what he said, but what good was he to the Order if the didn't act like a double agent? He cried no tears as he took his coat and made his way out to the grounds. He had given up crying a long time ago. He could still feel, however, and though pain was an ever-constant presence growing up, this one held a sting and an acute sharpness that took his breath away. Slowly he made his way to the Dark Forest. _She hated him!_ His hands clenched tightly as his heart withered in his chest at this realization. She deserved better than what he had given her, and he had hurt her badly. She wanted no part of him. "…and she will get her wish." With that thought, he DisApparated into the night.

Morning Fey – glad you are enjoying it! Nothing should ever stop you from getting a good snog, especially with a guy like Snape! he he! I'm still teasing. Not going to reveal quite yet what he did, though it is very close. Btw, here's more pining. LOL. ya know ya love it!

MisBeSnaping – sorry about the length, I hope this one is to your satisfaction. It's a little crazy with my schedule and I do my writing a la Rowling style- on the train home!

Keep enjoying everyone and I'll keep writing! Blessings!


	6. A Date With Information

The weeks passed by as the cold crept in. The students and their professors got into a comfortable routine, marred by few disturbances. Kio settled into her new role with ease, avoiding Severus in the halls, at meal times, or on her late-night patrols that Dumbledore had insisted on during the second week of classes. Occasionally she would walk around with Minerva, Kingsley, or even Hagrid. During the days she would see Hermione Granger and her friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The latter two were not in her class, but she recognized Harry Potter well enough. He looked very much like his father, and she had known both of them her last time in England. Nice people they were. She also knew who Neville Longbottom was. He had his mother's face. The Longbottoms had been kind to her the last time she was in England as well. They were the members of the Order that had found her and taken her to St. Mungo's that fateful night. She was familiar with the Order as well, knowing that Dumbledore ran it and that Minerva was in it. In fact Kio was the Spanish liaison for the Order, as requested by Dumbledore. He had asked her a few years ago, when he reformed the Order.  She was more than happy to oblige, having suffered as she did. She worked on a need-to-know basis, since her job had required her to sometimes be in the presence of dark wizards who might or might not be international members of Voldemort's Death Eaters. She couldn't turn Snape in, however. "After all, Dumbledore must be aware that there is a Death Eater on his staff," she thought to herself as she corrected essays in her classroom one afternoon.

Soon enough the first Hogsmeade weekend came before Hallowe'en. Kingsley approached Kio after the staff meeting discussing who would stay and who would go.

"Hey, Kio, would you like to join me for a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" Surprised, she looked up at the tall, dark man with wide eyes, nodding with a smile,

"I'd love to Kingsley. That would be nice. I have never really been to Hogsmeade, so this will be fun." She felt eyes upon her as she accepted this invitation. Without turning she knew that Severus was watching. Looking at Kingsley she smiled her most charming smile and patted his arm.

"Thanks for inviting me, Kingsley. Now please excuse me, as I have some tests to correct."  With a toss of her curly brown hair over her shoulder, she headed out the door. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her elbow, the potion master's voice hissing in her ear,

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to make me look like some kind of fool?" She tried to ignore the pleasant shivers that raced down her spine, turning to face him. Coldly she wrenched her arm free from his grasp.

"What are you referring to, Professor? I am merely accepting an invitation to have drinks with a friend and colleague. As for making you look like a fool… I don't have to bother. You do a fine job of it yourself!" Turning on her heel she headed down the stairs away for the Headmaster's office, leaving Severus behind, his mouth open in protest and disbelief.

"It might help to let her know that you two are on the same side, Severus." A low wizend voice spoke quietly at his elbow. Snape jumped slightly, turning to face the Headmaster.

"Yes, I know, but she will never forgive me. I don't blame her, after what I said and did to her. I was rather nasty to her that night." He sighed. It was only to Dumbledore that he showed any of his emotions. Right now his face showed sorrow at his loss.

"Sometimes, Severus, it's not so much what you say, but what you didn't say. She doesn't understand what you do for the Order, nor does she know that you are a double agent. She still thinks you serve Voldemort, and him only. Even that night she didn't know what you did, only that you had a dark mark.

"Now this might just be the ramblings of an old man, but perhaps it is time to stop hurting yourselves, each other, and just talk, hmm?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Severus nodded.

"Perhaps you are right. I at least owe her some kind of explanation. Now, is not the time, maybe in a few weeks. She is so angry with me, and I still have to figure out what to tell her. If you will excuse me, Headmaster, I must return to my office to administer a detention." With a bow to the Headmaster, he headed out of the office.

The day dawned bright and beautiful for Kio. As she got into some civilian Muggle clothing, a long woolen charcoal gray skirt, a red turtleneck, and some knee-high 2-inch (5 cm) heeled black boots she thought over what the day was bringing: a day off the grounds, drinks with Kingsley, a trip to Honeyduke's for some candy, some paper correcting, and decorating her room and her office for All Hallow's Eve.  Almost imperceptibly her thoughts turned to Severus. Blast him and his jealousy! She didn't need him to play Mr. Overprotective Machoman. Her and Kingsley were merely friends sharing some time, enjoying each other's company. Did he think she was going to take Kinglsey and just… She shook her head angrily. Why did thoughts of Severus always make her so angry? She wasn't going to let thoughts of him spoil her fun. She knew he wasn't going to head out for Hogsmeade at all, preferring the solace of his dungeon office to the fresh air and sunshine.

Kio was happy he was staying. After that episode in his office she had been avoiding him. She barely talked to him or acknowledged him in the halls. She had sat in the Great Hall and ignored him. The only time she could not escape him was at night, in her dreams. Her memories replayed their times together while she was sleeping, especially that night in his office. Cielos! How she wanted that man! Even with all his shortcomings, his arrogance, his cold demeanor, she still felt drawn to him.

Running the hairbrush through her hair, grabbing a dark gray scrunchie to match her skirt, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.  "He's a Death Eater, and no good. I should forget about him," she thought to herself as she put on some eyeliner, mascara, blush, and some lipstick. Forcing herself to stop thinking about the Potions Master she grabbed her cloak, her moneybag, and a scarf, shutting the door behind her.

She met Kingsley at the entrance where the students were lining up. Out of the corner she espied Severus at the top of the stairs scowling down at her and Kingsley.  Feeling wicked she smiled sweetly at him, then placed her hand on Kingsley's arm.

"Shall we head out?" He nodded, smiling at her. He gently took her arm and placed it in the crook of his own, leading her out.  They walked off the grounds, following the students into Hogsmeade. Once they stood outside the Three Broomsticks, he opened the door for her, leading her to a table by the fire.

"How have your classes been, Kio?" he asked as Madam Rosemerta approached them.

"What can I get you, Professors?" she smiled at them. Kio grinned back ordering a glass of Cabernet while Kingsley ordered a firewhiskey.

"They are actually going well. The students are teaching me almost as much as I am teaching them!" She giggled as Madam Rosemerta left to get their drinks.

"Tell me Kingsley, have you made your plans for the Christmas holidays?"

"Not yet. I am thinking I might stay at the school with Dumbledore. He is a powerful wizard, but it never hurts to have some help around the holidays. What of yourself? Going back to Spain, are you?" He studied her in the firelight, the gold hoop at his ear flickering merrily. She laughed,

"As much as I want to go home, I believe this Christmas I will stay here. I have not spent Christmas outside of Spain before, so this will be a new experience for me. I... need to keep an eye on certain …matters and interests here, and I would love to spend the holiday with Minerva." He nodded, pulling out some sickles from his pocket as the drinks came,

"Matters such as Professor Snape?" She just stared at his knowing smile. "Don't worry about the drinks. I'll pay. It was my treat after all" She smiled her thanks and sipped her wine, trying to keep her hands steady.

"What do you know about Severus and me?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing slightly. He chuckled, sipping at his firewhiskey,

"My dear the whole Order knows what happened that night. Well the older ones do anyway. We, the younger ones, had to be filled in. Snape doesn't talk about it to us. He's rather private, that man." She stared at him. He knew of the Order! He included himself which meant that he was in the Order, too! Her mind struggled to comprehend all that he said. He had mentioned Severus not telling him, which meant… that Severus was in the Order too! Rayos y Cielos! She just sat there, mouth open in shock.

"Close your mouth, Kio, or flies will go in," Kinglsey chuckled at her facial expression.

"Did you not know that Severus was in the Order? He has been for a very long time. When he was with you, even. He has been playing double agent for over 20 years!"

Kio sat back in shock, suddenly so many things made sense to her. Pushing her chair back she abruptly stood.

"I am so sorry, Kingsley. You have brought something to my attention that I need to take care of. I really must postpone our plans." Hurriedly putting her cloak on, she ran out of the Three Broomsticks, making her way toward the school.

Yes I know it's long and boring, but I needed to build some tension. I'm sure you all could appreciate that. Sorry if the grammar and descriptions seems a little off, it happens when you RP too much.

Morning Fey, thanks for the encouragement as always! I hope this is still Snape-y enough for you, though it's really more about her in this chapter. I'm nearing the end, so you won't have to wait long!

Emolistic, keep reading my dear. I'm glad you are liking it!


	7. Keep Away

Kio ran into the school, rushing down the stairs to the dungeons. Breathlessly she knocked on the potion master's office door.

               "Severus! Severus, please open the door!" She called out to him as she pounded on the door.

               "He's not here," a soft voice spoke from behind her, "he was called away." Dumbledore's blue eyes shone behind his spectacles on his wizened face. Kio's eyes appealed to Dumbledore, her voice pleading,

               "Please, Professor. Why did you not tell me before that Severus was in the Order? That he is spying on Voldemort on our behalf? Why must he be in such danger?" Dumbledore patted her arm,

               "At the moment I did not think it wise for you to know. You might not have helped us if you knew before you came here…. I had told Severus that he should inform you. I take it someone other then he told you?" At her nod he continued, "It was a good thing he did, otherwise you wouldn't understand what Severus does for us. He chose to put himself in this continuous danger for the good of wizards and Muggles alike. He does this to protect everythin he cares about, including you, Kionora. Perhaps… it is something to think about?" He started to walk away calling back to her, "I'll let him know you were looking for him. Do take care." Kio watched him go, sighing softly as she headed toward her rooms. Entering her chambers, she began to weep softly, sitting down on her bed. She had said such awful things to him. She had said she hated him! Her heart wept at Severus' self-sacrifice, and it sickened with worry for him. She got up and moved to an armchair by the fire. She decided she would await his return and settled back, hands folded, eyes to the fire, waiting.

               She sat that way for hours, the tears still spilling down her cheeks as she got lost in memories, their memories. She remembered their first kiss, their first time in bed together, and all subsequent times after that. She remembered with a shiver, the night he became so angry he denounced her, all because he had seen her with Sirius Black, and… she remembered their worst night. The night he betrayed her to the Death Eaters. The night she had known pain and heartbreak so bad, she had wished for death. She wept bitterly for those last two memories. She had loved him so much at that point, and her heart felt worse than her body did after the Death Eaters were though with her.

               Finally she could stand it no longer, and she stood, decided upon seeing for herself if Severus was back. As she opened the door, she stopped short, her mouth open in a silent "Oh!" of surprise. In front of the door stood the potions master, himself. His dark eyes were shadowed and wary as he looked upon her.

               "The Headmaster said you were looking for me. Is there something you need, Professor?" his voice drawled, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. _Yes, you inside me, you holding me_. She nodded to him,

               "Yes, Severus. I was looking for you." Her eyes were red-rimmed, with tears and she still had a fresh trail down her face. He resisted the urge to run his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping the tears away. Instead he stood with his hands at his sides. She stepped back allowing him entrance.

               "Please do come in, I just wanted to talk to you about something." She watched him as he as he entered, closing the door behind him. Resting her head against the cool wood of the portal she took a deep breath, her green gaze turning to him.

               "Severus, … I… I wanted to apologize for what I said to you that night in your office. I don't hate you. Not even remotely close to hating you. I was hurt deeply, and even though it was no excuse, I lashed out at you."  His dark eyes studied her as she spoke. She had been crying because of him? It wrenched his usually cold, closed heart to know that he caused her more pain. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make her writhe in ecstasy, his name on her lips. Instead he spoke quietly,

               "Your apology is accepted. Is that all?" His indifference stung her and she clenched her hands into fists, biting her lip.

              "No, dearest. It's not all. Kingsley told me that you are in the Order. He told me what you do for us. Professor Dumbledore reinforced that to me when he found me looking for you. Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood." He watched her as she spoke, his face expressionless. When he spoke his voice was flat,

               "So Kingsley couldn't keep his mouth closed. To be honest my esteem of him has just dropped. He couldn't keep him nose out of other people's business." She just looked at him, a flustered expression in her eyes. She wondered why he was acting this way. Hurt also showed in her eyes. She had hoped that there would be explanations given. Instead she had received cold indifference. Severus turned his dark eyes to her own, his voice soft.

"To so what I do is to be alone, Kio. I don't want to expose you to that kind of danger. I was a foolish youth, and… perhaps I am a foolish man now, but…" his fingers trailed softly along her cheek,

"… as much as I hate to say it…you must keep away from me. The less involved you are, the better for the both of us." With that he turned away. Instantly Kio felt the warmth leave her body. She felt cold and alone as she watched him open the door, look back at her, his face sorrowful, then head out, closing the door with a soft click. Her body felt numb. Her heart was breaking again, and she felt a fatigue like she had never known before. Too tired to feel, she took off her clothes, leaving them in a heap, and climbed into bed, tears flowing freely as she cried herself to an uneasy and dreamless sleep.

Morning Fey – well I might extend the torture a little bit longer… ya know ya love it!


	8. A Surprise Gift

The following weeks passed bleakly as she bought the Christmas gifts for her friends and family, sending Dante with her packages ever few weeks so that he would have plenty of time to rest and fly while taking her packages to Spain. The days before Christmas she was quieter than usual with her students, her face drawn into a sad smile as they finished their midterm exams she had given them and headed out get ready for their trips home. Hermione Granger approached her desk after class was done her eyes concerned,

"Are you alright, Professor Verales?" She was touched by the concern in her voice and nodded, forcing herself to smile brighter.

"I am fine, Miss Granger. I just… miss my family is all. This is the first time I have not spent Christmas with my nephews and nieces and I just… miss them." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but do have a happy Christmas, Professor." Kio smiled at the girl and nodded,

"_Feliz Navidad_ to you and your family, Miss Granger." She smiled at the girl as she nodded and headed out to join her friends. Kio sat back with a sigh. She did miss her family, but that was not the cause of her melancholia. No, the cause was somewhere else in the castle, probably brewing some concoction or other, unaware of her unhappiness. The weeks between Hallowe'en and Christmas were hard on Kio. She passed Severus in the halls and he wouldn't even look at her, only hurrying past her muttering under his breath. At meals she would see him, but he was always engaged in conversation or watching the students. On night patrols they would meet at some junction in a hallway and he would murmur a quiet 'excuse me' and move on. It hurt her that she couldn't sit down and talk to him, that she couldn't apologize for her behaviour, that after all these years she couldn't thank him for staying by her side at St. Mungo's. Fighting to hold back the tears that were ever-present at the corner of her eyes she grabbed her cloak and headed out into the courtyard while the students were at dinner. Whistling softly she called Dante to her outstretched arm, humming softly to the bird as she stroked his feathers gently. Dante nipped at her finger lightly and watched her, seemingly listening.

"I screwed up, Dante. I hurt the one man I have ever loved. I have damaged our relationship beyond repair." She sighed as she stroked the snow white feathers.

"I wouldn't quite say that," drawled an achingly familiar voice from the shadows behind one of the pillars. She looked toward the source of the words and lifted her arm for Dante to fly off as she met his smoldering dark eyes. Severus walked across the courtyard, coming to a stop before her. His gloved hand reached out to stroke her cheek lightly. "I need to go, Kio, and I don't know if I'll be back in time for the holiday, but I wanted to give you your gift before I left." He reached into his robes and took out a small black velvet box with a green bow and held it out to her. "Open it." Through all this she stood there just staring at him, taking him in, trembling as he touched her cheek, trying not to cry as she looked at his eyes, trying to see behind that veiled look. Damn his Occlumency! She reached out and took the box,

"Severus, you didn't have…" she broke off as she opened the box, her eyes widening as she saw its contents, a gasp escaping her lips. Inside was a dark jade dragon set in gold and held on a delicate gold necklace. She looked at Severus with wonder and not a little curiosity in her eyes. "How… why?" He placed a finger on her lips. "When I return, we have much to discuss, and to catch up on." With that he leaned in and kissed her, taking her face in his hands gently and reaching to cradle the back of her head, tangling his hands in her curls. She sighed into their kiss holding on to him as if he was the elixir of life and she was dying. She put everything she could not say into that kiss, and he, in turn, branded her with it, devouring her lips, her mouth, claiming her as his once more. All that was unspoken between them passed in that kiss and was washed away. Reluctantly he ended the kiss, pulling away slightly, his voice soft and hoarse with regret and passion. "I… have to go, Kio." He kissed her lightly once more and whispered, "I love you," on her lips. He then turned and quickly walked out of the courtyard in the direction of the Dark Forest. She stood there watching him leave, her cheeks flushed, her entire body tingling. Kio felt hot and cold at the same time, and that kiss left her feeling light-headed and weak-kneed. She walked slowly back to her room, her mind returning to the kiss. It felt surreal, and she gently pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Indeed she wasn't, and letting out a happy laugh, she threw herself on her bed, reliving the moment over and over…

* * *

OK OK I'm sorry for taking nearly a year to update! Truth be told I was having a massive writer's block about how to bring the next part into play and it took me several tries. Furthermore, there was the whole school thing (I completed my third year, yay!) and there was a whole lot of writing to do for class and whatnot. I hope that you like this chapter, I needed some sort of redemption after all that drama, and plus I thought I'd add some confusion to the mix, such as why after nearly a month of not talking to her was he suddenly desperate to let her know he loved her? I promise it will be resolved… so a little more waiting! **evil laugh** (don't worry it won't be another year) _sheepish grin_ Oh and btw, sorry for any misspellings and stuff like that. My beta is not available at the moment.


End file.
